


67%

by sariloire



Series: Ashae Lavellan [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariloire/pseuds/sariloire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera tries to get Varric to bet on the relationship status of the Inquisitor and Solas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	67%

“So how much are you going to put in, Varric?” Ashae heard Sera’s voice drift from further down the path, where she was walking next to Varric. Sera reached out a hand to the dwarf and jangled some coins in his general direction.

“I told you I’m not putting any more gold down. I’ve got it in the bag, Buttercup.” Ashae saw Varric glance back to where she and Solas were walking, their fingers loosely entwined.

“You said it’s already happened.” Sera waved her bow restlessly, scanning the area. “There’s no way.”

“I think you’re underestimating our glorious leader.” There was a note of amusement in Varric’s voice, Ashae knew he was smiling without seeing his face. “I think she can be pretty persuasive when she wants to be.”

“What are you talking about, Varric?”

He looked at Ashae over his shoulder, but it was Sera that answered. “There’s a 67% chance that you two are going to bang bits together before this Coryphitits thing is over and done. I’ve got a betting pool going on when.”

Not prone to blushing, Ashae could still feel the tips of her ears burning and she made sure to not meet Solas’ gaze as he spoke up. “I’d appreciate you keeping your opinions and money out of our personal lives, Sera.”

“I’m sure you would, but there’s no fun in that.” She was walking backwards, grinning at the couple. “Look at you two elfy elves. Gonna rebuild that empire all by yourselves.” She turned back around, catching up to Varric in a few strides. “You’re missing out, Varric. The blush on that bald head was all I needed to see.”

Ashae chanced a peek at Solas, and despite the indignant look on his face as he stared at Sera, there was indeed a blush creeping its way across his skin.

“There could be another reason for that blush.” Varric pulled Bianca off his back, polishing her with his shirt sleeve. “You see, being a writer means you work weird hours. And sometimes when you work weird hours, you see weird things. Like certain mages sneaking back to their chambers in the middle of the night.”

“Varric!” Her own face aflame now, Ashae dropped Solas’ hand, slightly mortified that she had been seen the previous week after her late-night visit to Solas’ chambers had lasted longer than planned.

Sera shook her head in disgust. “You and Bull both had money on it having already happened. Should have known, between the spy and the nosy author.”

Ashae wanted to hide her face, worried that Solas would be slighted over their relationship being outed before they had ever discussed telling anyone, but a familiar hand gently pulled her own back into its grip. She looked over and found herself looking into the blue eyes that she loved so very much, a small smile playing on Solas’ lips.

“Let them talk, it doesn’t affect us. Our lives are our own to carry out however we wish.”

Ashae smiled up at him, tugging on his hand until he stumbled close enough for her to place a swift kiss on his cheek while the others’ backs were turned.

“Nice line, Chuckles. I’ll be sure to add that to my book.” Varric called back, before running after a wisp with Bianca in his grip.

 


End file.
